1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a user interface display method, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which displays a menu using widgets, and a user interface display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, users have become able to access the Internet using display apparatuses such as televisions or mobile phones, and have access to a wide variety of services from content providers. However, a user may be confused when supplied with too many services. Therefore, there is a need for a user interface that enables the user to access desired services more easily.